Winning a Fight/Quotes
Winning a Fight/Quotes Bif: - Check me out! - I rule! - Look at me; I got the eye of the tiger and the heart of a lion! - You can’t hold me! - I thought I told you that I won’t stop! - I’m the greatest! - Bif rules! - Heh. I told you I’d win! Bryce: - I'm a prep and I'll do what I like! - I'm a prep; don't try and stop me! - Bow before me you indigent loser. - Deprived bastard, you'll never win! - Better write "prep" on your forehead, loser. - Victory is mine! - Another victory won by the preps! - I am the ruler, you crumbs! Chad: - Yeehaw! Is this what they do... in the streets? - Don’t tell my dad I’m doing this. - Eat my dust! - Hey, I’ll pay you to let me win. - Don’t worry. I won’t showboat to what I win. - Who’s you’re daddy? - Please, please, no applause! - You wanted the best, you got the best! Derby: - I'll have you know I don't lose. - You better be ready to cry. - I'm going to rub my butt on your poor face. - I knew I'd win! I'm sure you knew it too! - How amazing was I? Fantastic, right? - I bet you could all watch me for hours - I'm absolutely riveting! Gord: - Oh my! *laughs* - Oh yes, come on! - I’ll show you who’s the best: me! - You’re outclasses, and outmatched. - I don’t even need to buy my victory against the likes of you. - The best man won! - Don’t let it get you down, you never did have a chance! - Daddy’s going to be so proud of me! Justin: - Nobody can touch me! - That’s right! I’m the best! - I’m better than you in every way! - You have no class! - You don’t have a chance, peon! - Rich people win period! - Of course I won! I’m rich! - As predicted, I win! Parker: - This is so exciting! - Come on! Yes! - You know, I'm better than you! - Why are you even trying? - Stop pretending you have a chance! - I told you I'd win! - Better luck next time! - Victory is mine! Tad: - Yeah, who's your daddy, who's your daddy? - Now we're talking! - You are going to be left in the dust as usual. - You're pretty dumb for trying this, loser. - I knew you were a loser, but you're stupid too, huh? - Who's your da-dee? - My pants don't smell! No way! - No flies on this guy!gh! Hal: - This. Is. Awesome. - It doesn't get any better than this. - Nobody beats me. - This is gonna end badly for you. - The only way not to lose is to give up now. - Way to go me! - I am that good! - You didn't stand a chance! Johnny: - You got no chance against Johnny Vincent! - You know you’re gonna lose, kid. - Hey, why you even gonna try? - My name is Johnny Vincent! - I told you not to mess with me! - You never had a chance, kid! Lefty: - Yeah, who’s your daddy? - Bow down before your new leader! - Why you even trying? - I’m gonna rule you. - I’m the best and you suck. - I’m the king, baby! - You’re nothing! - Aw, it was too easy, man. Lucky: - Wooo! Hahahahaha! - Aw yeah, this rules! - You’re gonna lose, and I’m not. - Who’s the loser? YOU! - Oh, you better be ready! - I am the king! - Who’s the best? Me! - Right on! Norton: - Warriors, come out to play! - Just give up now! - This is really gonna be embarrassing for you. - You don’t stand a chance. - That was too easy. - Nobody can beat me! - Anybody else want a piece of this? Peanut: - What do you mean? Napoleon Complex? - Look at me, Johnny, look at me! - Okay, hero. Let’s see what ya got. - Look up. It’s a loser eclipse. - I smell acne! - Who’s. The. King? - Walkin’ tall! - I’m a big man with a big plan! Ricky: - Check it out, yeah! - Haha! Who rules? Who rules?! - You don’t got a hope in hell! - You shouldn’t even bother, jerkwad! - I’ll wrap this up nice and quick! - Never had a doubt, man. I had that! - I won! No big surprise, really. - Ricky wins when Ricky wants to win! Vance: - This is sooo cool! - We’re in fat city now! - This is gonna be easy! - You wanna give up now? - You know who I am, right? - You know how it is, bein’ the best an’ all. - Live and learn! - The hotness returns! Algernon: - Wheeee! Look at me! - This is so much fun! - You’re so gonna lose, mustard stain! - I’m not afraid of you, loser brain! - This is the best thing that ever happened to me! - I won! I won! I really won! Bucky: - What a rush! Whoo ho ho! - LOOK AT MEEEE! AHHAHAHA! - You better be ready to lose, ‘cause I’m ready to win! - This is my time to shine, so just know that! - Bucky doesn’t lose! - Wow, I won! Ah hahaha! - First place goes to me! I'm the best! - Who rules? I do! Bucky! Yeah! Cornelius: - I feel dizzy with exertion! - Ooo, look at me getting tough! - My superior intellect will surly win. - In the struggle of good and evil, good must surly always prevail. - I have a good feeling about the outcome. - Brains win over brawn again! - The pen is indeed mightier than the sword! - Hoorah! I won! Donald: - Yes! I’m a teenage rebel! - I’m not such a good boy now! - I think I might beat you! - I have a secret strat! - I’m gonna outsmart you! - I bet you’re surprised I won! - I bet you! Fair and square! - Hahahaha. I can’t believe you lost. Earnest: - You don’t have the brains to win! - My plan will destroy you! - You’re too stupid to win! - My plan worked perfectly! - Don’t underestimate me again! - Maybe now you’ll show me some respect! Fatty: - Down with homework! - WOOOHOOO! - I’m still better at chemistry! - I ate chili today! I’m on fire! - I’m a sexy mountain of power! - I feel like a champion! - Who’s the man? Aw yeah. Melvin: - SWEET! - All right! - There’s no way I’m going to win. I mean you. There’s no way YOU are going to win. - There is no way I am going to lose! - You can’t beat me! - No way! I won! - I’m the big winner! Yeah! - I can’t believe I won! Thad: - Let’s get nuts! - Crush the infamous thing! - There’s only going to be one of us victorious! Me! - You forget that I’m an expert? - Prepare to taste the bitter fruit of loss! - As usual, I am victorious! - Thad, Thad, he’s my man! - The sweet, sweet, taste of victory!Clint/Henry: - Yeah! Rock and roll! - Woohoo! - This is gonna separate the men from the wimps! - Stand back, I’m comin’ through! - Give up now, pipsqueak! - Yes! - Yeah, I still got it! - You expect any less? Duncan: - Anyone have the guts to stop me? - This rocks! - Hahahaha! You’re gonna lose! - I’m gonna destroy you! - This is gonna end badly for you. - I told you I would win! - I’m the champ! - Anybody else wanna go a round with the legend? Edgar: - You got nothin’. - You ain’t got a chance, bitch. - You’re gonna hurt tomorrow. - I destroyed you! - In your face, rich kid! - Bullworth is crap! Gurney: - Wooo, I’m king of the world! - Yeeehaw! - I’m gonna kick your butt and look good doin’ it! - Don’t feel bad! You were born a loser! - I’m gonna finish you! - I am the man! - I am so good, it’s SICK! - I love myself! Jerry: - I hope mom doesn’t find out what I’m doing! - *aggressive growl lol* - I’m gonna totally outsmart you! - You’re no match for my intelligence! - You better face facts: I’m just plain better than you! - Wooo! Jerry rules! - Yes, I always knew I was the smartest! - Damn I’m good! Leon: - Why are we doin’ this? Ah, screw it. - I guess this is fun. - You’re going to get worked. - You got nothin’. - Why are you even trying? - Ah… another hollow victory. - I do love winning. - Let’s do it again! Omar: - Destroy everything! - Who needs organized sports?! - Get ready to watch a real man! - I’ll show you how to win! - Look at how a man with a spine wins! - Ah, I knew I could do it! - All I had to do was step up! - Mind over matter! Otto: - This makes me feel better! - You might as well just go home now! - You suck. You suck. You suck! - I’m gonna value every chance I get! - I actually did it! - I win, you suck! - Yes! Davis: - Wooo! Hahaha! This is a dream! - Golden, haha! I swear I could do this all day! - So you’re ready to mess your pants? - You’re up. It’s time to cry. - I’ve been waiting to ruin you! - I am God! - Oh yeah! - Who could defeat me? Nobody! Hahaha! Ethan: - *laughs* Iron fist! *chuckles* - Wooo! This is like bein’ a ninja or somethin’! - Oh I’m reeeal nervous about this! - So do ya wanna start cryin’ now? - Maybe I should wear my blindfold? - My training has paid off! - Well? Now what? *laughs* - That my friend, is what you call flawless. Russell: - Crush! Destroy! - I am Russell! Fear me! - Here come Russell! - Fear me, fear me! - *roar* - Russell rules! - Kneel before Russell! - Russell is king! Tom: - Yeah, that’s right. Whatcha gonna do? No one’s gonna do crapola. - That’s the way I play. This is how it goes down right now haha. - You think I’m gonna let you get this one? Psssh. - Come on and try me! I know what you’re thinkin’, but you can’t deliver. - I know your game. I got you pegged. I ain’t as tense as you think. - That’s right, I knew it! Right on, Tom! - Who’s the best? Oooh, that’s right! Me! Haha! - Mess with the best, you go down with the rest. Trent: - Haha! Yeah! - Bullworth sucks! Haha! - When I’m famous, you can say you lost to me! - You hear those girls cheering my name? - This is gonna be easy! - They call me the “closer!” They call me the “closer!” Troy: - Yeah-ha ha ha! All right! - You’re in trouble now! - I’m gonna smash you! - I’m the best! I’m the best! - Troy is great! - I’m getting a date tonight! Wade: - Friggin' YEAH! Hahahaha! - Wooo! WOOO! This rules! - You’re playin’ in the big leagues now! - This ain’t no game! This is for all the cards, pal. - Let’s see what kinda moves you got. - Better luck next time, sucka! - Haha! I knew I’d school ya! Bo: - Ha ha! This is the best! - Woo! I love havin’ a good time! - Yeah, you suckers don’t stand a freakin’ chance! - What are you gonna do? ‘Cause it ain’t winning! Ha ha. - Come on now, you know you don’t stand a chance. - I am the greatest, yeah! - I knew I could do it, I knew it! - Thank you, thank you, thank you! Casey: - *laughs* - Whoa! - I’m gonna kick your ass! - You know you can’t beat me! - Get ready for a real man! - I’m the best! - I win again! - I’m so good! Damon: - Who wants to mess with Damon? - I run things, not Ted! - Can’t hang, can you? - My prediction for you: pain! - You can’t stop me! - See how I take this game apart on a full night of sleep? - Nobody beats me! - You can’t hold me! Dan: - Yeah, yeah, yeah! Get some! - I wish this was some nerd’s head. Hahahaha. - Damn. I’m gonna beat you so easily. - You know you don’t have a chance against me, don’t you? - You better watch out! - Yeehaw! Woohoohoo! - Yeah! I win! Suck on that! - I did it! Yes! Juri: - Ha ha ha ha ha! Maggots! - Yeah! This is what strong people do! - I win, you wuss! - You should never have even tried! - I hope you took notes! - I will utterly smash you. - Listen, dainty. I will destroy you. - Wuss. You don’t have a chance. Kirby: - Woo, ha ha! K, I, R, B, Y! Ha ha ha! - Make ‘em sorry, guys! Woo! - Yeah! Just another day at the office! - I’m getin’ some girls tonight! - Look at me everyone! Love me! Worship me. - I’ll try not you hurt you too badly, heh heh… - See ya durin’ visiting hours, wimp. - Hope you arrange your funeral in advance, heh heh. Luis: - a singsong voice: Watch this! - I am the man! - Ya’ll can’t get enough of me! - Ha ha! Don’t act surprised, bitch! - How do you like me now? - I’m used to winnin’ ya’know! - Come on, grandma! - Don’t hurt yourself! *short laugh* - You KNOW you suck! Ted: - That’s why I’m a star, you bum! - And the All-American QB leaves the field with a win! - My will to live is amazing, ain’t it? - This ain’t badminton, loser. - Well this is gonna be a blowout, brougham. - Ha! I’m a forty point favorite! Constantinos: - Oooh… I feel dizzy! - Hey…! This is actually fun! - Win or lose. Makes no difference to me. - I still feel depressed. - I still hate everything though! - I can’t believe you even turned up for this! - I hate you! - This is garbage! Gordon: - Yeah! This is wicked, I love this stuff! - This is the best! I rule! This rules! Woohoo! - I never had a doubt in my mind that I wouldn’t win! Yeah! - Good thing I won! Still undefeated! - I don’t even know if it’s possible for me to lose! - You are so goin’ down! - You may as well forfeit right now! You don’t stand a chance! - You know my rep, right? The champion of the universe. Yeah, that’s right! Ivan: - I’m a bad seed! *muwhaha laugh here lol* - Yeah! Do it, do it! - I won? And I didn’t cheat! - My dad was wrong. I AM worth something! - I don’t feel like a winner… but hey! - May the best loser win! - If I win, you’ll be a complete loser. - I could beat you in my sleep. Jimmy: - Hopkins for the win! - That’s right! - Like that! - I told you I’d win! - Don’t worry. You lost to the best! - The name’s Jimmy Hopkins! Don’t forget! - You tried. That counts for something. - Of course I won! - You really thought you had a chance? - Why’d you even try? - You honestly thought you had a chance?! - I’m Jimmy Hopkins, and I just wiped you out! - Was there ever any doubt? - No shame in losing to the best! - Don’t worry. You never really had a chance. - No one’s surprised I won. - I won. Big deal! - I always win! - You want me to teach you how NOT to suck? - Hopkins takes it again! - I’m getting’ used to this! - I’m the best. That’s all there is to it. Lance: - Ha ha! Check it out, yeah! - Woo! See that? Alright! - Believe in yourself! That’s what I always say! - Hard work pays off! Big time! - Well, I guess hittin’ the books is the way to go! - You just don’t have what it takes! - I can see it in your eyes. You’re nervous. - Don’t look away! I’ll sneak you! Pedro: - Don’t tell mom I’m doing this! - What fun! Wheeee! - I can’t believe I did it! - Mama’s gonna be so proud…! - I won I won I won!! - I’m gonna win. You’ll see! - My mama calls me a matador, so watch out! - You wear my red flag, torero! Pete: - Who’s the loser now?! - Who’s the girly boy now, huh?! - You can’t even beat me? That’s really lame. - You better beat me. I’m really bad! - You think you’re so tough? - Even if you win, you’ll still be dumb. Ray: - This is so much fun! - I never had so much fun! - I won! I know, I can’t believe it either! - I won! Yaaay! - No way! I won?! - This is going to be so embarrassing for you. - You should quit now. - You can’t beat me…! Sheldon: - Oh gosh, this is so much fun! - Yyyeah, look at me! - I won?! Really?! - Did you let me win on purpose?! - I can’t wait to tell Miss Danvers I won! - I don’t think you know what you’re doing! - I have special training, you know! - I’m Miss Danvers’ favorite! Trevor: - Woohoo! - Yeah! - Yeah! Alright! - That was fun! - I knew I’d win! - You’re going down! - You’re about to find out why they call me “black mamba.” - You’ll never beat me!